Haru no Nijiiro
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Kedatangan gadis berambut pink bermata emerald membuat dunia mereka teralih. Namun, gadis itu berhasil merusak hari-hari yang damai milik Tsuyoshi Naoe./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
**Haru no Nijiiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Sakura Haruno, Tsuyoshi Naoe} Natsuki Hashiba, Tomoya Matsunaga, Keiichi Katakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "BACK") DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 **~Haru no Nijiiro~**

 **Natsuki Hashiba**

"Haah.. hari ini menyebalkan sekali." seorang pemuda dengan syal di lehernya menggerutu. Di musim semi seperti ini dia malah terserang flu, padahal dia ada janji untuk bermain basket dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Meski dia tidak terlalu menyukai olah raga, tetapi apa salahnya bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Tidak seru sekali."

Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika sesuatu menabraknya. Beberapa buku berserakan di tanah dan Natsu mencoba membantu gadis yang menabraknya mengambil buku yang berserakan.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terburu-buru." Gadis itu sedikit mengusap hidungnya dan memunguti bukunya.

Natsu Hashiba terdiam di tempatnya ketika gadis di hadapannya memunguti buku yang begitu banyak itu. Dia sedikit terpesona dengan rambut merah muda yang berkibar tertiup angin sore dan emerald yang mensejukkan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Gadis itu sedikit membungkukan badannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan eksistensinya dari gadis itu. Benar-benar mempesona.

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya kembali tersadar. Mengambil ponselnya, dia segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Matsun?"

" _Kau dimana, bodoh?! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"_

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku akan segera kesana."

Natsu mengusap hidungnya sebelum berlari menuju lapangan basket jalanan.

.

"Nat-chan! Kau lama sekali!"

Natsu segera meletakan tasnya membuka sweaternya.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo kita segera bermain."

Natsu menerima bola dari Keiichiro dan mendriblenya dengan susah payah. Kondisi tubuhnya yang buruk membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menggiring bola.

"Kita hentikan saja."

Keiichiro yang sedang bersemangat menatap Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini?! Mereka baru saja mulai, mana bisa menghentikan permainan yang sedang seru-serunya seperti ini.

"Kita baru saja mulai, Tsuyopon!" protes Keiichiro.

"Lagi pula aku sedang bersemangat." Matsunaga mengibaskan rambutnya. "Jarang-jarang orang sepertiku bermain basket seperti ini."

"Kalian tidak melihat Natsu? Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya dia terserang demam musim semi."

Mereka semua memandang Natsu dan baru menyadari perubahan di wajah sahabatnya itu. Matsunaga segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kamu tidak apa, Nat-chan?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan saja," ucap Natsu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Meski aku sangat menyukai basket, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat sahabatku sakit." Keiichiro menambahkan. "Kita duduk saja di bawah pohon itu."

"Biar aku belikan minuman untuk kalian."

Tsuyoshi berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan menuju supermarket terdekat. Matsunaga duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sedangkan Keiichiro memutar-mutar bola basket di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kita gagal bermain basket."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Nat-chan." Matsunaga mengambil ponselnya. "Aku akan mengirimi Tsuyopon untuk membelikanmu obat flu juga."

"Terima kasih, teman-teman."

Tak berapa lama Tsuyoshi muncul dengan kantong plastik besar di tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat dia melemparkan sebotol ocha hangat untuk teman-temannya itu.

"Aku juga membelikan kalian makanan ringan." Tsuyoshi duduk di sebelah Natsu. "Minum obatmu juga."

"Eh? Tapi obat rasanya pahit."

"Kau ini, apa perlu aku meminumkannya padamu dengan cara mengikatmu?" tanya Keiichiro mengeluarkan cambuknya.

"T-tidak perlu. Aku akan meminumnya." Natsu dengan sangat terpaksa memasukan obat ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung meneguknya dengan air mineral yang dibawa Tsuyoshi. Rasa pahit mulai menjalar di dalam mulutnya. "Pahit sekali!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu terlambat?" tanya Matsunaga.

"Oh itu, tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang." Natsu menerawang jauh. "Rambutnya berwarna pink dan matanya berwarna emerald."

"Ah- seperti Nozomi?"

"Bukan, ini beda." Natsu menggerakan tangannya. "Rambutnya berwarna pink muda. Dia lumayan cantik."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika bertemu dengan gadis yang cantik." Matsunaga memulai pose genitnya.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Tsuyoshi bangkit dari duduknya. "Jaa-"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Matsunaga memandang Keiichiro. Biasanya sahabatnya yang berambut coklat itu selalu tahu segala informasi.

Keiichiro mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia baru saja diangkat menjadi asisten dosen, bukan?"

"Rasa-rasanya, bukan itu yang mengganggunya." Natsu angkat bicara.

"Dia baru saja putus dengan Yukirin."

"Hah?!" Matsunaga dan Natsu sama-sama memandang Keiichiro. Akhirnya mereka menemukan jawaban mengapa sahabatnya menjadi sedikit berubah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari awal?!" tanya Matsunaga.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Natsu menjadi panik.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Keiichiro menerawang jauh. "Yukirin menghubungiku dan mengatakan semenjak kepindahannya ke Paris, mereka sudah jarang berhubungan. Apalagi Tsuyopon sekarang kan fokus pada kuliahnya di kedokteran, mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkomunikasi. Dan Yukirin mengatakan akan menikah dengan seseorang di Perancis."

"Kasihan sekali, Tsuyopon. Mungkin kita bisa mengajaknya karaoke."

"Dia tidak akan mau." Matsunaga menimpali. "Dia pasti beralasan sibuk. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau menceritakan masalahnya."

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Keiichiro bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus ke toko untuk membelikan cambuk baru untuk kakakku. Jaa-"

Natsu bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Matsunaga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak adik sama saja. Sadis."

 **~Haru no Nijiiro~**

 **Keiichiro Katakura**

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat berjalan masuk ke supermarket yang cukup besar dan segera menuju lantai dua supermarket itu. Supermarket ini memang menyediakan segala macam kebutuhan seseorang. Termasuk alat bantu seksual dan yang semacamnya. Untuk seseorang Sadis sepertinya, tempat ini bagaikan surga untuknya.

Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di deretan rak sadis. Sepertinya dia menemukan gadis yang sadis juga.

"Ah- kamu juga salah satunya, ya?" sapa Keiichiro.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, gagal paham dengan yang di maksud pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Keiichiro memandang keheranan.

"Kamu tidak tahu maksudku? Maksudku, apakah kamu _sadistic_ juga?"

"Oh." Baru gadis paham dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Bukan. Aku baru pindah ke Tokyo beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi aku heran melihat banyak barang aneh seperti ini."

Keiichiro merasa tersindir mendengar kata 'aneh' yang dilontarkan gadis di sampingnya ini. Gadis itu memandang arlojinya sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Rambut pink yang diikat keatas itu bergoyang-goyang lucu ketika gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika memandang gadis itu. Dia seperti pernah mendengar gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald.

"Apa itu.. gadis yang di maksud Nat-chan? Lumayan juga, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyiksanya."

 **~Haru no Nijiiro~**

 **Tomoya Matsunaga**

"Nii-chan! Buatkan aku sarapan baru berangkat ke kampus!"

Matsunaga menyumpal telinganya dengan headsetnya sebelum memakai sepatunya. Pagi-pagi begini adiknya sudah berisik meminta makan. Lama-lama adiknya seperti kucing yang tidak diberi makan setahun.

"Nii-chan!"

"Kei-chan akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia akan mengajakmu sarapan di sebuah cafe." Matsunaga membenarkan tasnya. " _Ittekimasu."_

Nozomi menarik napas panjang melihat kakaknya yang kelewat tampan dan playboy itu berjalan keluar rumah.

" _Itterashai,_ nii-chan."

.

Matsunaga menyusuri jalanan Tokyo untuk menuju _Tokyo University_ yang berada lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Matanya kemudian memandang toko roti yang ada di pinggir jalan. Rasa-rasanya dia baru tahu ada toko roti di dekat rumahnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toko roti itu. Sarapan sejenak sebelum mulai beraktifitas sangat diperlukan. Mana tahu dia bisa membawakan beberapa roti untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Selamat datang!"

Matsunaga melihat banyak roti yang menggunggah selera di atas rak. Dia mengambil roti bakar dengan berbagai selai sebelum memesan kopi panas untuknya.

Matanya memandang seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk sendiri di sudut toko. Membawa nampan berisi roti bakar, Matsunaga menghampiri dengan senyuman.

"Boleh aku duduk disini."

Gadis yang sedang fokus pada bukunya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Matsunaga meletakan nampannya diatas meja dan duduk. Matanya meneliti gadis di hadapannya. Rambut pink panjang, pipi gembil yang merah, bibir _peach_ dan harum _Cherry Blossoms_ menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Siapa nama-"

"Maaf, aku ada kelas. Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Matsunaga merasa diremehkan. Belum pernah ada yang menolaknya saat pandangan pertama seperti ini. Kecuali Mari Tsutsui. Kekasih Tsunderenya yang menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin selalu mencium bibirnya.

Memandang gadis itu keluar dari toko roti. Matsunaga meminum kopinya. Gadis itu lumayan juga.

 **~Haru no Nijiiro~**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe**

"Ah- Naoe-kun."

Tsuyoshi menganggukan kepalanya kepada petugas perpustakaan yang sedang berjaga sebelum menuju salah satu kursi. Baru saja menududukan diri di kursi, ponselnya bergetar. Matanya memandang _Caller ID_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ada apa, Yukirin?"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, Tsuyoponnu?"_

Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang sebelum buka suara.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Yappari. Aku tahu kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa diriku."_

"Kenapa menghubungiku, Yukirin?"

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kamu baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu, Tsuyoponnu."_

Tsuyoshi tidak berniat mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan mantan kekasihnya itu menutup telepon begitu saja. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak tenang. Meski dia tidak pernah menunjukan perasaanya, tetapi dia manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit hati juga.

Membiarkan ponselnya diatas meja, dia mulai membaca buku. Hari ini penerimaan mahasiswa baru dan dia akan mendampingi beberapa Mahasiswa baru untuk mengenal lebih dekat _Tokyo University._ Lagi pula, dia juga harus mengajar beberapa kelas, sebagai salah satu asisten dosen yang dipercaya.

" _Zutto nannen saki mo kitto kawarazu ni nakama dakara. Ah mada, michi wa nagai keredo."_

Baru satu baris kalimat yang dibacanya, sebuah suara mengganggu konsentrasinya. Tsuyoshi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink duduk di hadapannya dengan telinga tersumpal headset dan novel percintaan di tangannya.

" _Itsuka nannen saki ka kitto tadoritsuku yume no bashoe. Tatoe hanareteitemo hora omoi hitotsu da yo."_

"Hei, kau."

Gadis berambut pink itu membuka headsetnya dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kamu bicara denganku?" gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah kamu baru pertama masuk perpustakaan? Dilarang berisik."

"Eh? Aku kan hanya bernyanyi dengan pelan. Apa salahnya?" dengan cuek gadis itu kembali memasang headsetnya dan bernyanyi dengan suara mungil nan merdu.

Tsuyoshi kembali fokus pada bukunya dan mengabaikan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Andaikan dirinya tahu, jika gadis itu akan mengganggu hari-harinya kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang tahu sama Nijiiro days? Ohoooo.. aku lagi tergila-gila sama Tsuyoshi Naoe, abis ganteng banget :3 Ini fict pertamaku di Nijiiro Days, semoga reader terhibur!**

 **Review?**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
